The invention relates to a passenger transport vehicle, particularly a rail vehicle or the like, having a coach body on which a roof structure is fastened on longitudinal side walls of the coach body.
For rail vehicles in general, it is known to close off a coach body accommodating the passengers to be transported toward the top with a roof structure which is fixed on the longitudinal side walls. For this purpose, a roof closure sheet metal piece is usually fixed tightly and permanently on the remainder of the coach body structure by welding or riveting along the outer edge of the roof closure sheet metal piece. This creates a considerable tightening and aligning expenditure during the production process and, later, measures are necessary to create conduits for the air supply and air exhaust, for cables and for insulation against sound and heat losses.
It is the object of the invention to provide measures for a passenger transport vehicle according to the preamble of the first claim by means of which measures the production and the assembly can be carried out in a simple manner.